


spider bitch gets what she deserves

by theotherstriderhi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Revenge, Smut, several guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theotherstriderhi/pseuds/theotherstriderhi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>vriska sedeuced all the boys for fun. they get pissed off and decide that she needs to be punished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	spider bitch gets what she deserves

**Author's Note:**

> i know this sounds stupid, but oh well. enjoy this randomness

Vriska thought about her mental checklist. If she was correct, the only guys she had left to fuck were Dirk and Jake. Hmmm, they might be challenging. But, if she was successful, then she would move on to all of the girls.

=> Vriska go home

She walked back to her room and took off her jacket. She layed back on her bed and sighed. Fucking guys was hard work.

=> Vriska masterbate maddly

No way. She has already had enough sexual pleasure from all 8 of those guys. Suddenly while she was in mid thought a hand covered her mouth. The lights switched on and she saw Karkat standing over her holding a rope in his hand. Behind him was Tavros, Gamzee, Equius, Eridan, Sollux, John, and Dave. Without a word they removed all of the clothing from a struggling Vriska. Next they tied her hands above her head and fastened them to a hook that had once held a model of mingfang's ship.  
"What the fuck are you doooing?" Vriska cried when her mouth was uncovered.  
"Givving you wwhat you deserve." Eridan responded. Then the boys proceded to take off their clothes. All of their dicks were erect.  
Dave walked up and began to squeze her boobs making her surpress a moan. He fondled her nipples and she fought with her self, trying not to be turned on. John used his wind powers to float up until his dick was level with her mouth. Realizing what he wanted her to do, she pursed her lips.  
"Open up," John commanded, pressing the tip against her lips. She moaned in both protest and pleasure as dave took her nipple into his mouth. Then a finger slid along her undoubtably wet slit. She gasped fogetting why she was trying to keep her mouth shut. She was quickly reminded when a dick was shoved into her mouth. She then felt a cool blade against her stomach.  
"BITE HIM, OR ANY ONE ELSE AND I CUT YOU OPEN TO AND SEE HOW MUCH HIGH BLOODS BLEED." Karkat hissed in her ear. She nodded her head slowly with john's dick still in her mouth. He began to thrust into her mercilessly.


End file.
